


What Will Be

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 2x04 fix-it, Anal Fingering, F/F, Oral Sex, discussions of boyfriends, happy!teacups, i mean if that doesn't sell you nothing will, soft Eleanor and happy Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: For Black Sails Femslash Week. This is only my second time writing w\w and I'm still a lot less secure about it than m\m so be gentle with me.





	What Will Be

When she answered the knock on her door, the last person she expected was Eleanor Guthrie standing on the other side.

“I know I have no right to come back here,” Eleanor began quickly, no doubt seeing the protest on her lips. Miranda was ready to curse her off her steps, if need be. It had been only this morning that Ms. Guthrie had come seeking her help in persuading James away from his standoff with Captain Vane in the fort.

“I realized after I’d left here that I was hasty in assuming I knew all the facts,” Eleanor continued. “About you and Flint. Clearly I don’t. And…”

Eleanor licked her lips, looking pained. Miranda found herself more interested in this unexpected turn of events than she was in kicking Eleanor off her porch.

“And I should not have accused you of not caring for him,” Eleanor finished, her eyes darting to the ground before rising to meet her own. “My need was…is…urgent. It got the better of me, I’m afraid.”

Contrition didn’t quite suit Eleanor’s face, Miranda observed, but the attempt was obvious. It had never really suited her own face either.

When Eleanor said no more Miranda uncrossed her arms.

“I’ll assume that was an apology, then,” she supplanted.

Eleanor frowned at her but there was no real distaste in it.

“I’m sorry,” she said at last.

When she made no move to leave, Miranda cocked her head to the side.

“Would you like some tea? Perhaps to actually drink this time?” she asked. She let her lips tick upward despite herself and the fact that she was still aggravated. Yet as Eleanor accepted she found herself still wanting to know more about the woman James held in such high regard, and who controlled such an uncontrollable thing as Nassau.

They sat down at the table and she poured them tea again. This time the tension in the air was much less. It felt quite pleasant to have another woman in her home this way.

Neither of them seemed willing to speak about the troubles of the day and so instead Miranda found herself chatting more idly about James and Eleanor about Charles Vane. In short time they were comparing the two men and, Miranda began to suspect not without some happiness, their own commonalities.

“Everyone on that beach knows about Charles and I,” Eleanor said. “We never made a show of it but we never really hid it either. I’m used to that, but I suppose you and Flint are not. You have…a kind of privacy, with him, don’t you?”

It was an honest question. Miranda wasn’t used to such an inquiry from her that wasn’t burdened by accusations behind it.

“Yes,” she answered, “We do. However I’m not certain it’s too different from your situation with Captain Vane. What people don’t know about us they simply create and spread as gossip.”

Eleanor guffawed. “A thing Charles and I are not immune to either. We’ll have to compare notes one day.”

Miranda smiled. It felt good. She took another sip of her tea and sat back more comfortably.

“Being with the two most feared captains in the Bahamas keeps them from saying anything too loud,” she mused.

Eleanor grinned. She sighed and looked around the room.

“I’m not used to this,” she confessed. “It’s quiet here, peaceful. There are times I long for such moments when I am not allowed them. And yet, when Charles is away hunting for long periods of time and I finally get a reprieve from work, I sit around and I miss him. I worry that he’s been injured out there or worse, even when—”

“Even when you are angry with him,” Miranda said without really meaning to.

Their eyes met. Eleanor did not reply but Miranda read the ‘yes’ plainly on her face.

“You understand that too, then,” said Eleanor, her voice a measure softer.

Miranda nodded, knowing the ache of James’s absences only too well.

“Do you suppose,” said Eleanor after a beat, “that this is what the women in London are still doing? Sitting around one another, sipping tea and talking about men?”

It sounded like the most tragic statement ever. Miranda felt a giggle rise in her throat. The two of them both stifled their laughter.

“Undoubtedly,” she replied. “Although I imagine at times, it might be worthwhile,” she added, daring another direct look at the woman across from her. Eleanor caught it and seemed to hang on to it, like a fish on a hook but reluctant to fight against it.

“I imagine so,” she added with a quick quirk of her eyebrow.

They finished off their tea and Miranda offered more.

“I’m sure you have plenty to attend to, if you wish to leave,” she said.

Eleanor frowned but waved the concern away.

“There is always one of a million things that require my attention, but I’ve learned how to manage that. They can wait.”

Miranda smiled to herself as she turned around and poured them more tea.

“Do you have anything stronger to go with this?” Eleanor asked.

“Hm? Well…”

Miranda produced a decanter of rum James had brought home—she didn’t want to know how he’d procured it—and poured them each a shot into their cups.

Eleanor took a longer drink of her tea, pursing her lips together afterward.

“Perhaps the women back home ought to spice up their get-togethers with a real drink,” Miranda quipped. “Then it would be more interesting.”

“I have one better,” replied Eleanor with a twinkle in her eyes. “Can you imagine, a group of women like us, wondering around the streets of London, completely drunk?”

They both laughed. And damn, if it didn’t feel fucking wonderful to do so.

“I suspect we have much in common,” said Eleanor.

Her cheeks were rosy with laughter and quick splash of drink, her soft blonde hair framing her face from where it was loose. The question on Miranda’s tongue was burning to be asked, in some fashion or another, and perhaps now was the time to do so before she lost her nerve.

“Speaking of scandalous behavior,” she said, “I have heard that Vane is not the only one you have an eye for.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t give those animals on the beach a fucking thing.”

“I wasn’t referring to another man,” said Miranda.

At this Eleanor’s eyes snapped up to hers. Miranda held her gaze pointedly over the rim of her teacup, slowly setting it down before dragging her eyes back to Eleanor, blinking slowly. Eleanor’s lips parted and Miranda caught the slight heave of her bosom.

“You mean Max,” said Eleanor. “She and I…are no longer each other’s concern.”

“Ah, I am sorry,” said Miranda.

Eleanor looked confused.

“Not the reaction you were expecting from me?” Miranda guessed.

Eleanor’s eyes narrowed and she seemed to be scrutinizing Miranda more carefully now.

“Not exactly, no. It seems we are both a long way from London, in more ways than one,” said Eleanor, still looking at her with what Miranda hoped was a curious look. Her pulse quickened.

“Our men have ways out at sea to relieve their stress. Women should be allowed the same.”

“Ms. Barlow,” said Eleanor, pushing her teacup out of the way and leaning over the table on her elbows. “Are you attempting to flirt with me?”

Now Miranda was definitely, positively, finding herself aroused. She sat up and also put her cup down without looking away from the woman across from her, who was, by virtue of her position, showing off her assets under her corset.

“I don’t know, is it working?” she asked plainly.

A slow grin spread across Eleanor’s face. Miranda took this as an allowance to cast her gaze further down, eyes sweeping over Eleanor’s pushed-up breasts, now flushed with a hint of color. When she brought her eyes up again Eleanor was still watching her, the grin gone and replace with something more lustful.

Miranda rose and took her hand. Eleanor let herself be led.

Once they were in the bedroom Miranda pressed her lips against the other woman’s, hands grasping Eleanor’s. Eleanor quickly brought her hands to Miranda’s face and returned the kiss, deepening it. Miranda felt it all the way to her toes and back up her spine as Eleanor’s tongue began searching her mouth. She could scarcely recall the last time she’d been with a woman; the last time a body as soft as her own was pressing up against her, wanting.

She turned Eleanor around and unfastened her dress, her corset. Eleanor let it slide down her body. She stepped out of it and turned back around, blue eyes shameless. That in and of itself only further aroused Miranda’s appetite. She let Eleanor do the same for her until she was stepping out of her own garment and pulling Eleanor to the bed. Eleanor lay down and Miranda was on top of her, learning her body, from the shapely curve of her neck and down between her breasts, to the curve of her hips and even surface of her stomach.

Eleanor raised her knees up and let them fall to her sides, arching her back as Miranda felt her fingers snake through her hair, pulling it out of its tie.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” Eleanor huffed out, pushing back on Miranda’s shoulders to sweep her eyes across the expanse of Miranda’s body. Her gaze made Miranda’s cheeks grow hot from the look of desire there.

Miranda slowed them down a notch, taking her time as she explored between Eleanor’s legs. The soft pink fissure there was already wet. Miranda laved her tongue over it, gliding up to Eleanor’s clit and relishing the taste on her tongue.

“Oh, please,” Eleanor huffed out, bucking slightly into her touch.

Miranda pushed her tongue between those lips, burying her tongue to where Eleanor was hottest. She was rewarded with several low moans from above. Encouraged, Miranda sank down on the bed and spread Eleanor’s pussy with her fingers, flicking her tongue rapidly over her clit. Eleanor gasped for breath, fingers digging into Miranda’s hair more and pushing her face down. Delighted, Miranda slowed again, sucking on her clit and lips softly, until Eleanor whispered, “Come here.”

Miranda slinked up her body until Eleanor could grasp her face and pull her into an urgent kiss, tongue forcing its way deep in her mouth. Miranda whimpered, breaking away and panting. She could hardly believe her luck but decided it best not to dwell on it. She would rather be in this moment and enjoy it for what it was.

Eleanor’s fingers pinched over her nipples until they were hard and aching, then one hand found its way between the tight gap of their bodies and to her pussy. Miranda whimpered anew as Eleanor’s fingers rolled in circles over her clit, then plunged inside her.

Her hands became fists in the sheets. When she looked down at Eleanor the younger woman was watching her with lidded eyes, sucking on her bottom lip. Miranda felt her orgasm begin to build. She pushed back, depriving herself. Eleanor whined but it didn’t last long. Miranda reached between them and fingered her, wiggling two fingers inside and oh god, the tight heat surrounding her was blissful. Eleanor seemed to think the same. She writhed over the bed and bucked into the touch. Miranda sucked a nipple into her mouth. She rolled her fingers inside Eleanor before fucking them in and out.

“Oh fuck yes,” Eleanor said on a hot whisper. Her face and chest had flushed more, her nipples hard peaks for Miranda to enjoy. She inserted a third finger. Her own pussy throbbed as she felt Eleanor begin to grow rigid under her, her breath coming shorter and shorter. She fucked her fingers over and over until Eleanor’s eyes squeezed shut and she seemed to freeze. Her pussy contracted and loosened and Miranda breathed into her neck as Eleanor came, finally letting out a long and shaky moan.

Miranda worked her fingers in slow circles inside her before pulling out. Eleanor took her wrist and, looking up at her with hazy eyes, pressed her own fingers against her lips. Miranda sucked all three into her mouth and oh, the taste of honey there.

“Can you come just like this?” Eleanor asked.

Wordlessly Miranda pushed Eleanor’s hand down between them again. Eleanor found her, played with her clit and then began fucking her. Miranda braced herself on her hands and knees above her, fucking herself as much as she could on Eleanor’s fingers. The heat swelled over her in waves as Eleanor pushed against her spot. When she angled her hand slightly and managed to rub a thumb over Miranda’s clit at the same time Miranda’s entire body shuddered.

“Come for me,” Eleanor said.

Miranda forced their lips together as she felt the rush upon her, deep in her stomach and spreading. Her pussy was covered in slick as Eleanor fucked her faster, rising off the bed on an elbow and pushing in deeper. Miranda came with a cry, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She rocked herself back and forth as it ebbed. Eleanor kissed her softly. She collapsed on the bed beside her.

When they returned to the kitchen Miranda reached for the decanter of rum. She decided to forego the tea altogether and poured them a small amount right into the teacups. Eleanor upended hers in one fluid motion, no doubt born of practice. Yet Miranda couldn’t quite bring herself to do that to the teacup so she pinched its little handle and swiftly downed hers. Eleanor giggled. Then she grew more somber.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “For everything. I hope you believe me when I say it has meant a lot to me.”

Then Miranda was taken completely by surprise when Eleanor embraced her tightly. When she stepped back Miranda saw for a moment an insecurity there that made Eleanor look like the teenaged girl she had first glimpsed not long after arriving to Nassau. Then it was blinked away, yet Eleanor’s face was still soft.

“Thank you,” said Miranda. She kissed Eleanor on the cheek.

At the door Eleanor paused.

“Ms. Bar—Miranda. I’m afraid I cannot promise anything. I…don’t know if—”

“It’s all right,” Miranda interrupted. “No promises are necessary. For all we may have in common, we still live different lives. What will be, will be.”

Eleanor sighed and smiled wanly at her.

“I hope to see you again,” she said.

Miranda closed the door behind her and leaned on it, unable to rid herself of the smile there. In all likelihood she would not be with Eleanor again, not in that way. Things here changed quickly. Yet instead of allowing herself to fall into despair Miranda clung to her new memories; those pale blue eyes, the scent of her hair, the feel of her body. She would cling to them for as long as she could.

***


End file.
